The sky's love
by Dragonstorm13
Summary: Eight years after the fall of the Phoenix king, Aang now finds he must complete his duty as the last Airbender and try to repopulate his nation, but should he give up on love? Lots of fun adventures goofy comedy, stuck up nobles, and perhaps The death of an avatar?
1. Chapter 1

The sky's love

Disclaimer: I do not anything avatar the last Airbender.

I do not own any monitory rights to the series. Please support the official release.

Authors note: hello! Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope that I will be able to satisfy your daily avatar needs! This is my very first story ever, constructive criticism is welcome! But please nothing to harsh lol.

Chapter one

8 years. It has been 8 years since the end of the 100 year war.

Aang thought how fast time can pass when there is peace. As he laid in the soft green grass looking up at the stars, he thought how drastically his own life changed in those eight years. Being the avatar is not an easy job by far, but ever since he left on his avatar training seven years ago, being the avatar Just didn't hold that sense of responsibility anymore. Sure every now and then a group of nobles came to him to settle a minor dispute( mostly land and title conflicts), but for the most part people gave him a silent respect and heed him no mind. He was taught that being the avatar was an awesome responsibility as the bridge between the mortal and spirit world, now he's almost no better than a traveling peace keeper!

He closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh as he thought of the other responsibility as the last Airbender and which brings him to his current problem. Fan girls! Being The avatar, the last Airbender, a decorated war hero, Best friend of the current fire lord, extremely handsome, and all-around amazing person who totally knew the word humility, it wasn't surprising that every eligible lady tried a hand at wooing the monk. While some were downright adorable, like shy girls saying that they like him and wanting to rub his head, most were very desperate and aggressive women. They just didn't seem to get that they weren't making any headway with him, there was even one instance where one snuck into his bath with him in it! Sadly those where not the worst, the worst where the nobles.

One day he will be on top of appa's head enjoying his relaxation when a messenger will deliver a letter from a noble lord requesting his presence on a very important matter. Now as the avatar he could not decline the invitation on the grounds of what if it really was a emergency that could have lives in the balance? So he agreed to go and almost every time it was a noble trying to arrange a marriage between aang and his daughter. It was almost a game to him to try and guess what the nobleman would say to get Aang to agree to the proposal.

" it would be a most suitable match" " Think of all the opportunities!" " with our combined influence we will be able to protect and keep peace in the world" " what do you mean you want to marry for love?" The list goes on, but there is one argument that the Nobles always bring up that he has to admit it is a valid point.

" you are the last Airbender in the entire world it is your duty and your responsibility to resurrect the fallen nation. To do that you will need concubines and consorts. Even if you marry for love that alone will not be able to repopulate the entire nation."

That argument always comes back to haunt him. Ever since he was little he always thought he would marry for love even if that was against what the monks usually do, he always had hope and a deep fascination with the idea of one person out there just for you, but after his failed attempts with Katara, and time being a factor, he is wondering whether or not he should follow his dream or even care about his wants anymore.

"What do you think buddy? Should I discard my love life for the greater good or should I be selfish for once and just not give a damn?" aang said asking his oldest and fluffiest friend.

A loud groan was his only answer from the sky bison.

"Yeah what a great help you were!" Aang said as he glared currently at his friend. A cheering sound was heard and I look to his left and saw Momo looking at him with those wide eyes of his." What do you think Momo?" Aang received no answer, only berries shoved into his mouth. "Hmmm yum! Thanks bud, always know how to chase the blues away!" Aang said while chuckling. Lighthearted moment did not last as he looked at his hand or rather the envelope inside his hand.

The envelope bore A golden green outline with very frivolous lines and many other extravagant things that should not be put on a letter envelope. He sighed as he thought great another noble family. He open the letter not bearing to look at their family seal and begin reading the contents.

"Blah blah blah, marriage marriage marriage, my daughter has been sweet on you for a while, blah blah blah, beneficial for both parties, yep! Another one!" Aang shouted as he flopped onto his back exasperated. " why do they keep sending more of these I haven't said yes and I'm probably never going to say yes!" He hadn't felt this angry or agitated about something ever since what happened in the fire nation seven years ago.

SEVEN YEARS AGO, FIRE NATION.

Aang double checked to see if he had enough provisions and everything packed for when he had to do his avatar training in the spirit world. He didn't know how long or how rigorous this training is but he knew you would be faster than what avatar Roku had to do since aang already knew the four elements.

" monkey feathers I don't want to leave!" He shouted as he thoughtless he wouldn't see everyone for years! YEARS! Being the last Airbender means that he had no more family, the strangers turn friends were the only family he ever knew and he was going to have to tell them goodbye for years! He could feel some tears welling up in his eye as he thought about that. But he quickly shook his head and reminded himself what would Katara do?

Ah katara. His forever girl. The girl who rescued him from that block of ice and changed his life forever. After there a little kiss on the balcony Katara asked him to see if they could take this slow and try to sort out their feelings without jumping into anything. Aang being the incredibly sweet boy that he is, didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so he readily agreed.

"Speaking of, where is she?" He asked as he started looking around for her. He knew sokka was in the kitchen shoving his face with meat, bleh, and that suki was there to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Zuko was in a meeting with ambassadors about the restoration movement, and toph was looking at the turtle-ducks at the pond. So where was katara?

"Maybe she's in her room" he said as he began to make his way over to her room. While walking down the very long hallway that led up to her room he looked around and saw all the decoration that had begin the prop up ever Since his best friend became fire lord. Portraits of Zuko adorn of the walls of the entire hallway, he noticed one portrait that used to be there was gone now, it was a portrait of him and the now baroness Mai. " Man I sure hope Zuko isn't to hurt that Mai dumped him" he said going on his forever girls room. Oh well he thought can't really say I understand when I was able to find the love of my life so early! Thinking about her once again he smiled to himself thinking of how beautiful she is. Her beautiful brown skin to her breath taking blue eyes. Heck even like to those dumb here loopies things she has.

He rounded the corner and saw her room as he was about to reach for the door knob he heard a sound that will haunt him for years to come. What he heard was a moan, this moon isn't one that you make after coming home from a long days work, this Isn't A moon of pain after being sucker punched in the arm by this was a moan of pure pleasure, and as she continued to Mont he felt that he couldn't breathe because the air was stuck in his throat and had turned sour.

"Oh yes, mmmmh spirits yes!" He heard her moaning from her room. " who? Who is in there with her?! Please don't let this be true!" Aang thought as he stood outside her door.

"Yes zuko! Right there! Just a little more!"

No Aang thought, not zuko! Please no. He whispered in pure heartbreak. Yes rings world had just come crashing down around him, but soon that broken heart turned angry and he stormed into there to find out what she was thinking when she betrayed him. " what in the spirits is going on!" He shouted as he barged right in and in front of him was a site he did not want to see, at least not with Zuko there. She had no shirt on and her bindings were off exposing everything that she had above the waist. As he barged in she quickly tried to bring up the covers to hide her exposure as she and zuko were scrambling in embarrassment.

As she saw that it was her boyfriend she felt dirty and vile for betraying him like that, so Katara being her motherly self tried to sue him and ease His pain. " wait Aang please I… I'm so sorry!" She said in between sobs. " how could you! I loved you! I trusted you!" Aang shouted as tears filled out his face. Guitar just sat there and lookIng ashamed at her self. " because even in the fire nation for about a year now and I thought that spending a year with you would make me feel the things that you do but… I just don't feel them." She said putting on a robe she found near the closet. " but the more time I spend here in the more time I spend with Zuko I find that I actually care about everything has to do with him. I know I know that my explanation does not give me any right to betray you like this" "No!" Aang shouted interrupting her in anger. " it doesn't give you any excuse!" He shouted as he felt immense power surging through him. "Shit!" Zuko said with wide eyes. " he's going into the avatar state!" Avatar state Aang thought. Ultimate power, power to help you destroy your enemies power to write wrong, power to hurt! But as he saw their horrified faces he knew he couldn't do it. No matter what she has done he knew he could not hurt someone intentionally that didn't deserve it, and in truth she didn't, all she was doing was following her heart. As he thought this he deactivated his avatar state.

With one last tear filled look at the girl who betrayed him he turned away and did what he did best, runaway.

He ran as fast as he could to his fluffy buddy Appa, so focused on his pain that he didn't notice the short Earth bending master that he ran into.

"OW! Watch it twinkle toes! You nearly flattened me!" Toph said in a agitated tone. And she was about to tear into him about how he should be paying attention she noticed the state that he was in. Heart beating in such a painful way sounds of sniffling and slight sobbing and a slight heaving in his chest.

" hey what's wrong?" She asked suddenly worried. She may act tough ,hell she is tough, but that doesn't mean she was going to ignore her first and best friend. " need me to beat up somebody" she asked with a smirk. Aang just looked at her for a second and whispered I'm sorry as he continued to run away towards the stables.

"Wait! Sorry about what?!" She screamed wondering where he was going. But instead of wondering where he was going she wanted to know what broke his heart in such away, so she felt with her feet in the Earth bending seismic power that she has to see what was around. As she looked she found only one room occupied and that occupied room had two people, two people that aang can trust the most and She saw them putting clothes back on each other.

"Oh no." She whispered in shocked silence. So that's what was happening. She quickly turned around and try to catch up to her best friend to see if he needed any help or comforting. Now toph wasn't one for comforting or mushy stuff, but she knew how it felt to have your heart broken case and point her first crush on sokka. Thankfully she was over that heartbreak when Sokka ended up with suki, but I didn't mean it didn't hurt to think about.

And she ran through the halls of the fire palace trying to catch up she heard a loud Low groan and a miserable Yip yip.

"Wait!" She cried trying to stop him but she was too late the moment he went into the air he was gone from her. "Please don't leave me alone" she whispered as a single tear fell down her face.

Present time!

Aang quickly Shaked those thoughts out of his head. " no I can't let one instance ruined love for me. But being the avatar means I don't get to spend time with a single person more than a week." He said in a huff. As he sat there looking up at the stars he felt the letter that he just read and thought to himself, if I don't try how can I ever know if I can be happy with someone again? So deciding to take up the offer on the note he thought that he could at least give this girl a chance, not bothering to look at the seal, not bothering to look at the inscription or the names that the girl belong to, or even the family crest. Because if he did, his whole entire future would've been different.

The seal belonged to the flying Boar. Also known as the sigil for house Bei fong.

Authors notes! Bum bum bum! Oh what fun adventures the story will hold the romance action thriller the crappy humor LOL. Thank you all so much for reading my story This is the first chapter so far please send review tell me what you thought and please remember that this is the first time I've ever written anything outside of school LOL thank you and have a wonderful day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** 2

Aang was flying over the earthen kingdom on his giant flying friend holding onto a scrap of paper with the address of the noble seeking him in a marriage prospect. He wasn't holding the invitation because he didn't want to be biased towards the noble he was seeing, he wanted to have an opened mind about the young girl and if it was a family he had heard of before he may not try to know the girl.

As he was flying, he kept thinking about the address, gaoling, gaoling, gaoling…. Why does that name sound so familiar? No matter how much he tried to remember he couldn't think of when he ever went there. " many I stopped by for a night when we where running from zuko? Ah oh well, doesn't really matter now does it?" He said, but he couldn't shake off the funny feeling he had. He was shaking out of his thoughts when he heard his friend groan, telling him that they have arrived.

" oh there it is buddy! I hope they have a stable for you to use." Aang said as he patted appas head. Appa huffed in agreement as he descended into the large town. As they neared the village, the feeling of déjà vu was getting stronger. " what is it!" He yelled in frustration. He looked around for the estate of the nobles he was meeting and saw it. It was a very large but still felt homey in its own way. It was surrounded by a beautiful garden that actually made him want to walk around it without shoes on.

At the mention of new shoes on he remembered one of his closest and dearest friends. "Spirits, I miss you toph. I hope your happy with your parents." He said to himself as he thought about the blind earth bending master. He laughed to himself when he thought what she would say about his current situation. " why are you dodging around the problem, stand your ground and face it head on like I taught you to you dunderhead!". Yep! That is what she would say, right after pelting him with a pebble or something. As he chucked to himself, he walked to the door. He saw that there was a flying boat on the front door. "Hmmmm. Flying boar..flying boar…spirits! This is just pissing me off now! He raged inside his head trying to remember which noble family had a flying board as a Sigil. " monkey feathers I knew I should've listened to zuko when he was trying to instruct him and all the noble houses. He scratched his head while he raised his knuckle and banged on the door twice hoping to get the attention of a servant.

He wrote a letter to the nobles telling them that he was coming and that he would be honored to share dinner with them, so he was hoping he would be expected. As he waited he took one last moment to look at himself to make sure that he was presentable for a nobles dinner. As the years have gone bye has most certainly grown being at a very respectable tall 6 foot two, his head bald as ever, he started to grow a goatee, giving him a very handsome adult look. He wore nomad robes that represented his stance as a master Airbender, having the traditional orange and yellow colors.

He heard the sound of footsteps behind the door straighten his back and made himself look more refined as possible. The massive doors opened any woman dressed in green and white held the door open and bowed to Him. " greetings master avatar. We are very honored to have you here in our estate tonight, if you would please I will escort you to the dining hall." The servant said with upmost respect to the mighty avatar. " that would be great, but I was wondering if you could call some servants to escort my sky basin to your stables. We have made a long journey and he deserves a nice meal and a warm place to sleep." Aang said with genuine courtesy.

" oh of course! I'm sure master bei fong would be delighted to have your sky basin stay in his Stables tonight." She said as she bowed once more, and it was at that moment where everything started to click for the young Airbender.

" wait wait wait, bei fong?" Aang said with a hint of fear. " of course" The servant said. " I cannot tell you how honored he and his wife were that you came all this way to dine with them and chat about a proposal to their daughter. And may I just say we were all beginning to worry we thought that the young mistress wouldn't ever be able to find anyone what with her attitude and her excuse me for saying this, handicap, it must be so hard being blind." She said knowingly.

And just like a broken damn made by beaver mice, everything started to flow. The sigil, the name, the town, he remembered everything, and last time he had checked the bei fongs only had one daughter. His old friend and Earth bending teacher, toph bei fong.

"Oh sweet monkey feathers!"

Authors notes. Ohhh man. He's in some deep Doo Doo this time LOL. Thank you all for reading my second chapter of my first story it's been a whole lot of fun. I want to apologize that this chapter is not as long as the first one but I really wanted to get eggs point of you in this moment out first before I continued. As always thank you for reading I would greatly appreciate it if you PM and Review the story so I can hear all your thoughts and how do you continue to grow and get better!


End file.
